This proposal requests support for the 7th Human Amyloid Imaging conference organized by Keith A. Johnson, MD, William J. Jagust, MD, William E. Klunk, MD, PhD, and Chester Mathis, MD, to be held in Miami, Florida, January 17-18, 2013. The meeting will feature a unique combination of brief research reports, oral presentations, keynote lectures, open discussion, brief didactic methods lectures, a poster session, and a webcast. These presentations will be peer-reviewed and will focus on the core controversies in Alzheimer's disease biology and biomarker research. The aim is to continue the tradition of the first six HAI meetings, bringing together a cross-disciplinary mass of panelists and presenters who will provide perspectives from neuropathology, neurochemistry, psychology, neurology, molecular imaging, clinical trials and biomarker research. The meeting will serve as a highly interactive platform for academic and industry scientists intent on discussing cutting- edge research in human imaging of amyloid-beta and/or other biomarkers that pertain to Alzheimer's- related disease. We will also continue the tradition of featuring only the most recent, important work in the field by again conducting peer -review of submitted material less than two months prior to the meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal requests support for a scientific meeting called the Human Amyloid Imaging conference that is to be held annually and is organized by Keith A. Johnson, MD, William J. Jagust, MD, William E. Klunk, MD, PhD, and Chester Mathis, PhD. This conference has been held each year since 2007, and has been a highly successful gathering of scientists from academia, industry and government who hear and exchange ideas on various tests for early Alzheimer's disease. Because the scope and length of the meeting are enlarging, and because the attendance has increased, we are seeking NIH support to supplement support we have obtained from foundations and industry.